


Please Shut Up (Sir)

by hereweshallmeetagain



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: 2014ish, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereweshallmeetagain/pseuds/hereweshallmeetagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every job has its own plus and minus sides. In Erik Michaels' job, those two came in the form of an obstinate man who was used to get his way, with a perchance for skittering around rules and procedures. Fortunately, he was a rather decent person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Shut Up (Sir)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Word Forward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/655022) by [afrocurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl). 



> Forgive the atrocious grammar, please. Not a native speaker here. You will find a sudden change of tenses somewhere down there. It was deliberate.  
> Inspired by Word Forward by afrocurl. If you've seen it, you might have an idea what this piece is about. You might be wrong, of course. ;-)  
> Also inspired by a please shut up-kiss trope I found in tumblr. I would've attached the link if I can, but I forgot to copy it. Besides, the internet connection is awful and tumblr and awful connection does not make a good combination.  
> See ending notes for spoiler.

He should have just said no.

He could still remember the time Logan warned him of Xavier's penchant for trouble.

> _"He's going to tell you that it is something really important. It's a once in a lifetime chance. He will regret it for the rest of his life. He will say please, and use his puppy eyes on you. If you still manage to resist, he will use another way. Believe me, bub, he has lots of tricks under his sleeves to get you to agree with his schemes."_

Indeed Xavier was a master of trickery. How that thirty-eight year old man could pull the same trick as a twelve year old child and got the same result remained a mystery to Erik.

> _Professor Olivia Mansfield was the Director of Trust Centre for Human Genetics in Oxford when I was still in Columbia. She was the head researcher for the Gene-X project. Unfortunately, a month before I got there, she was requested by the Egyptian Government to join another project. Never got the chance to meet her after that."_

Indeed it went as Logan predicted. Xavier turned his really, really blue eyes, held Erik's gaze and said, _"This might be my only chance, Michaels."_

He tried to follow Logan's advice. He really did.

> _There is only one rule applies for these situations. Before you say yes to one of his crazy schemes, call me or Wilson. You got that? Always call me or Wilson before you tell him okay."_

But Logan didn't pick up his phone and Wilson's was turned off because he was on the fucking plane from NY to LA.

Xavier's adamant refusal to bring a team of bodyguards or inconvenience the symposium committee (or to stay in the hotel, _"to stay put is not an option, Michaels"_ ) left Erik with no choice. He couldn't exactly tie up and gagged the Xavier then locked him in the dresser. Not exactly the epitome of worthy of trust and confidence.

There they were, in the auditorium of UCLA, sneaking in to attend a lecture by Professor Olivia Mansfield, a leading figure in genetic research of gene mutation, attired in the worst disguise in Erik's history of covert missions. He was wearing jeans, and T-shirt, and nerdy glasses. Xavier's attire was worse. Jeans, hoodie, red-curly wig, colored contact lenses and an even nerdier glasses than Erik's. The amazing thing was that they didn’t look out of place. Nerds and fashionistas alike scattered around the room. Perhaps that was normal in California, or the lecture was really important for the students.

He warned Xavier beforehand. Do not attract attention, try not to let anyone get a good look at you, stay with me at all times and a dozen more. Regrettably, it was Xavier he was dealing with. That man had no idea how not to attract attention.

He had to speak, of course. Raised his hand and draw attention from nearly everyone in the room. Erik listened with half an ear as he presented his question. Thankfully, he was clever enough to hide both his British and New Yorker accent. Although from where he picked up that atrocious Irish accent Erik had no idea. Even so, from the way the tall man with dark curly hair sitting beside Mansfield raised his eyebrow and smirked slightly, Erik was assured that at least one person in the room had recognized Xavier already. He’d thought it was bad enough. He was all set to drag Xavier away as soon as the lecturer done answering Xavier’s question. He wasn’t prepared to what happened next.

Xavier sneezed. In front of the microphone. The glasses fell. Then he sniffed and said ‘Pardon me’ in his familiar British accent which, of course, nearly the whole nation had heard on a weekly basis.

Nightmare. Erik quickly dragged Xavier towards the exit in the middle of increasing whispers. As the door closed, he could hear a ‘Jesus Christ, that’s Charles fuckin’ Xavier!’ then a ‘Professor X!’ and a squeal of ‘Mr. President!’

That was what lead to this predicament they’re in. Hiding in a broom closet in UCLA campus while waiting for their pursuers to give up. And Logan still hasn’t fucking picked up the phone.

IHe would’ve called his supervisor already if it wasn't for Logan's warning that that would most probably teach Xavier not to tell him anything the next time he had nefarious plans in the making. Apparently, some of his colleagues-including a certain supervisor-was prone to the same decision, repeatedly. That may have been the reason why half of the time Xavier ignored said supervisor when they're in the same room, and perfectly polite as well perfectly snide the rest of the time.

> _"Are you going to convince him to cancel his plan when I call you?”_
> 
> " _I would try. But in case I failed—which is, most of the time, really, Wade has better chance than me, it serves as warning so that we—as in me and Wilson—can be there when shit happens to get him out ASAP and deal with the fallouts. If we always leave the cleanings to Secret Service, your boss would’ve gone ape-shit crazy long ago, Michaels.”_
> 
> _"Permission to speak up?”_
> 
> _“Sure kiddo. Bring it on.”_
> 
> _“This way. you and Wade are coddling him.”_
> 
> _“Wait till you see it yourself.”_

It doesn’t help that Xavier won’t stop apologizing. He’s whispering, thankfully. He sounds perfectly sincere, with regrets and whatnots on his voice. However, what Erik need is for the man to be quiet. He has no idea whether their current pursuers coming after Xavier because of the man’s celebrity status in the realm of genetic studies or because he’s the Commander in Chief. In general, Xavier’s groupies might be less dangerous than anti-American terrorists, but according to Erik’s own experience, one can never be sure, unless one is a telepath (sometimes not even then). One of them might be Xavier’s evil former colleague hell bent on use his knowledge against the mutantkind andthe telepath in residence—as in the target himself—wouldn’t know because he had deliberately ‘suppressed’ his own mutation.

Subject for another time, that. There is neither place nor time for Erik Lehnsherr at the moment.

There are shuffling noises out there and Erik can sense belt buckles and watches and other metals approaching. Whoever they are, they won’t be able to open the door easily. Beside him, Xavier was still talking. It seems that there’s no way of shutting up this man when he doesn’t want to.

“…really sorry, Michaels. I have a friend who happened to be here in LA. I texted her just now and she…"

He’s not thinking, really. Just reached out where the back of Xavier’s neck would approximately be (several inches from the zip of his hoodie). Pull him closer. Pressed his lips to Xavier’s (less than a half inches above and several inches to the front from where his soft hair start growing on the back of his neck).

It does not mean anything, really. Xavier’s lips are pliant and soft. When those lips parts a bit underneath his, he’s a little tempted to press harder, to see if those lips will yield further, and maybe involve the little pink tongue that often made appearance in conversations—

Again, neither time nor place for Erik Lehnsherr. Ignoring the impulse, he pulls back.

Interesting. So it is possible for Xavier to keep quiet.

"Michaels.”

Or not.

“Did we just—"

"Professor! Are you here?"

The female speaking sounds familiar. Xavier seems to recognize her too. “It’s Jean!” He whispers, excited. “The friend I told you about. We can trust her, really. She was one of my students and—“

“Professor!”

Another voice. Male. Also familiar.

“That’s Scott, Jean’s fiancé.” Oh, fuck, those are two names he recognizes. “Michaels, listen. Jean is a telepath. She can help us leave this place undetected. Now stop worrying and let’s get out of here. Alright?”

He manages to catch Xavier’s hand (the watch) as he moves to open the door. “Wait! How did you know it was her?”

“Because she texted me back telling me she’s here in UCLA and I already replied telling her that we’re in a broom closet in Life Sciences building, four corridors away from La Kretz Hall.”

Before he had a chance to reply, Xavier already escapes his grip, pushes the door open and stepped out. Frustration, exasperation and a little bit of headache mixed into a big ball of stress, Erik can only follow Xavier out into the hall. Phoenix and Cyclops. Great. Now the day can’t possibly get worse.

Wait, no. It can. That skeleton shaped adamantium heading their way can certainly make the day worse (for him, certainly, not Xavier).

 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> No, this is not about Erik Lehnsherr and Charles Xavier of DoFP or XMFC. This is President Charles Francis Xavier and Secret Agent Eric Michaels (actually Lehnsherr, but that’s classified ^-^).


End file.
